This invention concerns a board game apparatus and is directed particularly to a game involving principles of business and economic speculation in the commodity of petroleum.
One object of this invention is to provide a game which simulates financial activity in the acquisition and disposition of petroleum holdings.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game of the aforesaid nature which can be played competitively by two, three or four persons.
A further object of the invention is to provide an easily understood, interesting and economically manufacturable board game of the aforesaid nature involving factors of chance and judgement in the playing thereof.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.